1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel system, in particular of the common-rail type, for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel system of the type defined at the outset is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 102 36 314 A1. In the fuel system shown there, a prefeed pump pumps the fuel into a low-pressure line that forms a pressure region, to which a high-pressure pump is connected. The prefeed pump compresses the fuel to a pressure above the vapor pressure, so that the fuel can be delivered to the high-pressure pump in liquid form. The high-pressure pump compresses the fuel to the desire high pressure and pumps it to a distributor line, which is also known as a fuel collection line or common rail, to which in turn a plurality of injectors are connected that inject the fuel directly into combustion chambers of the engine.